Guardian Angel
by Blithe the perock
Summary: Bakura is a abused 17 year old. he meets an angel named Ryou in a dream of his. a week later Ryou is a new kid in his class. Is it ironic? or does Bakura realy have a guardian angel? Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping in later chapters and one sided Theifshipping and Deathshipping
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. Enjoy

It was about 5:00 in Domino city. People were bustling about in rush hour, trying to get home after a long day at work. Tall skyscrapers with lights flickering on and off, but in this rush there was a young man running thru the streets. He seemed to be in the most rush, running more like he would get severely hurt if he didn't hurry and not if he was just trying to get home. He had long, messy looking white hair, pail, vampire-looking skin and narrow, crimson eyes. This gave him a don't-mess-with-me, Demon look. His eyes were currently wide with fear and sweat was trickling down his forehead, making it seem even more like he was running for his life.

'_Crud!' _he thought as he rushed home '_My dad will kill me!' _he was late because he had a detention with Miss Chino (A.K.A Dragon Lady) for getting in a fight Ushio and his dad would be furious (his dad always beat him, but it was even worse when he did something wrong).

'_Got to get home, got to get home!'_ he mentally shouted. It seemed no matter how fast he went it wasn't fast enough.

_Crash__!_

Both people seemed to fly feet back. The white haired one stayed on the ground, holding his head and groaning. While the other one slowly got up, he was a white-blond, long haired, finely pampered-looking Egyptian with purple eyes. He had an annoyed look on his face, fully prepared to give whoever was going faster than he did on his motorcycle a piece of his mind. That is, till he saw who it was, and more importantly, what state he was in, his eyes widened

The albino had opened his eyes, revealing the fear that was in them. He had sweat all over his face, and his hair was messier then usual (which was saying a lot, considering his hair always looked like sqrulls had attacked it)

To say the blond was concerned was an understatement. After all, not only was this man the schools worst trouble maker, but his best friend. And never in the six years had he known him had he ever seen him show _fear._

"…Bakura…?"

The newly identified Bakura franticly looked up; he was still panting from the run and now the fear of whomever new his name, to his best friend, the only one who didn't treat him like some kind of demon or delinquent, the only one who treated him like any other person. He was standing on one knee and had worry written all over his face with a bit of panic now.

"Bakura!?" he asked again"Are you O.K!?" he asked, practically shouted. Bakura scowled, his dad would already beat him within an inch of his life, and it would only get worse if he stayed here.

"Yes Marik, I'm fine." He grunted, getting up quickly.

"Are you sure?" Marik asked as he also got up. Concern written on his face and dripping from his words.

Bakura was starting to get annoyed. "I don't have time for this." He ran past Marik with the speed he had before. He didn't look back, even when Marik called his name, he just ran. He briefly pondered his friends concern. Then his thoughts worked their way back to why he was concerned.

'_I don't see why he bothers.' _He thought while he ran. '_I don't why _I _bother'_ the apartment complexwas getting closer. _'Why do I keep putting up with Dad? Why don't I get help' _he pondered this thenhementallyscoffed. '_Why do I still call him my father?' _before he could answer his own question he showed up at his apartment. He toke a deep breath. _'here goes nothing but my health.'_ He cautiously peeked thru the door_. 'maybe I can get to my room without him noticing?'_ he thought hopefully.

_Crash!_

He hid behind the door _'no such luck.' _That was the sound of a beer bottle hitting the door.

"Cum oveer Bakowa, I know is you" his dad said in a drunken slur, a bottle in his hand.

Bakura cautiously walk over to his father, avoiding the glass on the floor.

"Youwr late" he pointed out.

"I know dad, I-"

"NO ESCUSUS!"He shouted sitting up suddenly. Bakura flinched, fully aware of what this man could do. "Besides" he said with false sweetness. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

Bakura looked down, "Sorry Sir."

The man smirked "good, but now I have to punish you for you for three things. One for calling me "dad"" his smirk turned to a scowl. "You were never my son you little demon, two for being late and three" He got up. "For getting detention with Miss Chono, pretty lady, it's a wonder she's not married"

'_How did he-?' _he thought then mentally face-palmed. '_Of course, leave it to dragon lady to mess up my life'_

Without warning he received a punch to the jaw with enough force to make him step back_,_ making a small stream of blooddrip down his chin.

"Hmmm I didn't know demons could bleed" he said with sarcasm in his voice then kneed him in the gut.

'_Yep' _thought Bakura '_that's going to leave a mark'_ he knew better than to fight back. The last time he did it his dad over powered him, beat him twice as hard and locked him in his room with no food and little water. Marik and the principal were both concerned when he showed to school a week later looking dangerously thin, even paler then usual and chugging down three water bottles. It was a miracle he could hold of the bombardments of questions from them but he did learned one thing, burses and cuts he could hide but malnutrition and absentees he could not.

He was pushed into the door where he felt a sharp pain in his head. He put a shaky hand to the back of his head. He felt something wet that was no doubt blood. He reserved a kick to the rib cage; a sickening _crack_ could be heard.

He knew his dad was still beating him, he felt pain in various parts in his body and he heard fuzzy words. But they were scrapes you got by tripping on the sidewalk compared to the pain in his head. His vision was red and blurry and just wanted to sleep. He had got plenty of beatings but none of them where this severe

'…_is this the end..?'_

This was the last thought he had till he lost conciseness.

({O})

Marik called after Bakura but he just ignored him and kept running till he was out of sight.

'_What has gotten into him!?' _Marik thought. He had grown very concerned for the white-hair boy and this encounter did not help his concise.

'_I have never seen Bakura afraid, even when he had to fight three men almost twice his size he didn't show fear!' _the young blond was on the verge of panic. _'Bakura has never been friggen afraid, so what the frig has got him so scared!?' _

Just then his phone rang.

'_Friggen seriously!? They should know not to call when I'm mind panicking!' _heansweredhisphone

"What is it!? Don't you know not to bother me when I'm panicking!?"

"Marik!? Where are you!? It's been two hours since school ended! Do you know how worried me and Odeon are!? And what do you mean panicking!? Is everything alright!?" a female voice shouted, obviously ticked but also very concerned.

Marik face palmed then sighed. "Yes Ishizu, everything is fine, I'm not going to be home for a wail alright?"

"But-"

Marik hung up before she could say anything else. He put the phone in his pocket and went where he thought Bakura was going.

({O})

On the other side of the city, in an apartment that looked like Bakura's minus the beer bottles, was a woman that had long black hair, blue eyes and a classic Egyptian tan. She looked to be in her twenties, she blinked twice from whatever startled her. After that she slammed the phone in the receiver with gritted teeth. That made the other, a man slightly older then the woman with black hair in a pony tail and was bald every were else, Jump.

"Marik I swear to Ra when you get home I'm going to murder you…" She mumbled

The man just sighed and went back to whatever he was doing.

({O})

Marik was finally at his friend's apartment complex. He had never been to his friend's apartment and there were more complexes then necessary in Domino.

He took a deep breath, he knew would be ticked for following him here but it was the only way to ease his concise that Bakura was O.K. He went up the many flights of stairs, hopping for some sorts of sine were Bakura was.

On the fifth floor near the end of the hallway he saw a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. He looked closer and to his horror it was in fact blood. He ran to the end of the hall way, there he saw one of the most gut renching sight he had ever saw.

He couldn't hold back a scream.

Laying there was an almost unrecognizable body. He was cover in so much blood that you would think that he bathed in it, particularly at the head and chest area. His eyes were blank and his neck was twisted at an odd angle.

He wasn't breathing.

Marik rushed to his side and quickly put two fingers to his neck.

A pulse as there, it was barley there, but it was there.

His scream didn't o unnoticed by the surrounding apartments and soon there was a small crowd surrounding the pair.

Marik looked up so quickly you'd think he got whip lash.

"Don't just stand there! Call 911!"

A man quickly did just that. He had messy blond hair, honey brown eyes and a broklen accent (Guess who!). Marik just stared at Bakura, panicking beyond belief. '_OMRISBAKURAGOINGTOBEOKTHISISALLMYFALTISHOULDENTHAV ELETHIMOUTOFMYSIGHTCOULDHEDIEOMROMROMR'_ (cookies and a chapter dedication to whoever can figure out what he's thinking XD).

His mental ranting was cut short by the paramedics taking Bakura and putting him on a stretcher. Marik just sat there, not a mussel moving, he wasn't even breathing. One of the paramedics stayed behind, His eyes sympathetic.

Marik finally found his voice, "…will he be okay…?" he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The paramedic paused, looking for the right words to say. _'Should I tell him the truth?'_

"I'm… not sure." And with that he left.

Marik just sat there, his face unreadable as he sat there into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. D: D: D: oh and by the way I'm sorry the last chapter sucked so badly. ;_; Fanfiction did something to it and now it's a confusing mess. ;_; I'll try to get it sorted out but in the mean time I think this chapter will be better. :D

Also I'd like to thank seastar529 for the first and only review on my story :D She/he also figured out what Marik was thinking so he/she gets free cookies! *hands Him/her a plate of cookies* and this chapter is dedicated to Him/her.

Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. But over my dead body will that stop me from writing this. (I'd still write this in the afterlife)

({O})

Bakura open his eyes to blinding light. He had to shield them to stop from doing so.

'_The hospital wasn't this bright before.' _He complained. When his eyes adjusted he realized to his horror that he was _not _at the hospital. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he did know that he wasn't in Domino anymore.

In fact it almost seemed he was on a _Cloud, _butof_ course_ he must be mistaken.

Right?

He tried to remember what would put him in such a situation. All of the sudden the memories came crashing down on him like a piano. How he arrived late home, how his father beat him and most importantly, the sleepy feeling he had after his father push him into the wall.

"Am I…dead?" he whispered, as if saying them any louder would make them true.

"You must be if you're here"

Bakura turned around faster than he ever did in his life, Scared beyond belief.

'_Hmpf'_ he mentally scoffed. '_Being scared, I seem to be doing that a lot these days'_

Behind him was the most breathtaking character he had ever seen. His hair, although as white as Bakura's, seemed to glow in the bright light. His pale skin looked as soft as the cloud they were standing on. His large doe-brown eyes held innocence that you normally saw in small children. His wings, (yes Bakura, he has wings, you do not have a concussion) were as white as snow on a winter morning. Overall Bakura thought he looked like a more innocence, winged version of himself.

'_Probably what I would look like if my father wasn't abusive.' _He mused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" the angel said after seeing Bakura's fear, Bakura thought his voice sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world. "I won't hurt you Bakura" he whispered.

Bakura was now scared again. "H-How do you know my name?" he demanded.

The angel blinked twice then giggled. "Bakura, I know stuff about you that even Marik doesn't know" he explained."

Bakura also blinked twice then shuddered '_Creepy'_ He thought then his eyes narrowed. "if you know my name then it's only fair I learn yours" he stated. He'd been through a lot; he had a right to be hostile.

The angels eyes widened then he giggled. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name's Ryou, It's nice to finally meet you face to face." He said with a smile, holding his hand out.

Bakura glared at the hand and Ryou let it lay at his side again, looking down.

Bakura suddenly felt a bit guilty then shook his head. '_What the heck? I've never felt guilt for anyone, let alone a complete stranger!' _he sighed. '_I've gone soft haven't I?'_

"You OK? You seem to be a bit troubled."

"Na, just peachy"

"O.K"

Awkward silence accorded, then suddenly…

"RYOU!"

A brown and white blur knocked Ryou over about five feet. His eyes wide open when he spoke.

"Mana!?"

"Ry! I've been looking everywhere for you! Tell me where you go next time!"

He chuckled, "all right Mana, I'll tell you where I go next time."

Mana had the white robe that all the angels had, but her wings where the same color as her hair, which brown and consisted of bangs and curled up in the back. You could obviously see was Egyptian. Her eyes were a brown that reminded Bakura of dirt.

Bakura was confused to say the least, then a idea struck him. "are you two dating?" he asked, honestly curious.

Mana and Ryou both blushed furiously. "NO!" they both said at the same time.

Bakura cringed. "No need to yell…"

Mana mumbled, "Why does everyone think we're dating…"

Bakura laughed, catching what she said. "Well for one I don't think pet names help."

Mana blushed. "Well it's not my fault I couldn't pronounce his name when I got here."

Bakura blinked. "Now that I think about it where exactly is "here?" I think Ryou saying something about it but I didn't hear him."

Mana and Ryou both looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?"

"No, wait for the right time then will break it to him."

"Kk."

Bakura was utterly confused, like he been this entire trip. _'This is probably just some dream influenced by the drugs' _he thought. " So," he drew out the "so" longer then needed."Can you at least show me around? By the sound of it I'm going to be here awhile."

Mana instantly light up,"We'd love to!" she grabbed Bakura's hand and started to drag him.

"Wha-"was all Bakura could mutter before he was being dragged.

"Mana! I don't think this is a good idea." Ryou shouted, but they were all ready out of hearing range.

He muttered an "Oh Mana" then went after them.

({O})

Marik walked down the street like a zombie. He was still worried about Bakura, after all, who wouldn't be if your best friend was just administrated to the hospital? No one that's who, well unless you're a really bad friend but that's beside that point! The point is that Marik is really worried.

'_Ra will he be ok? I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.' _You see, Bakura was his best friend because there wasn't a lot ofcompetition, or _any_ competition for that matter. He was the only person, besides Ishizu and Odeon, which would talk to him on a daily bases without insults and threats. Ok maybe not without them but they were empty and playful.

'_Oh my Ra what if I _did _lose him! NO Marik, bad thoughts, very bad thoughts!' _Too late, Marik was now desperately trying not to think about Bakura's funeral, and that he would probably be the only one there to morn for him. '_I wouldn't even be able tell him that I-'_his mental rant was cut short by him arriving at his destination, Domino City Hospital.(A/N: Bet you shit your pant because of how original that name was)

Marik took a deep breath and walked thru the front doors, the hospital looked like any old hospital should look like, White walls, a waiting room full of chairs, couches and magazines, nothing special. He walk up to the reception desk where a young lady with brown and blond, curly, long hair and blue eyes was typing away at her computer.

"Um, e-excuse me miss?" Marik asked timidly.

The lady looked up from her computer and put on a heartfelt smile that reached her eyes. "Yes dear? What can I do for ya?"

"M-My name is Marik, c-can you tell me where Bakura Travis's room is?" Marik wanted to kick himself for how he sounded.

She smiled. "Sure thing Marik." She went back to her computer and typed a few things before saying. "Room 419"

"T-Thank you Miss" Marik bowed and started to walk away.

"Wait Marik."

He turned around."Yes?"

The lady winked. "He's fine, more than a bit beat up, but fine."

Marik eyes widened and a smile crossed his face, that was the best news he'd heard all day. "Thank you so much!" was all he said then he started running to the room.

The lady chuckled and returned to her work.

({O})

Marik stared at the door; the room number said "419". Just because the lady said he was alive didn't make him not nerves. What lay behind the door? How beat up was he? Would he make it thru the night? Marik went thru the door and gasped at what he saw.

Bakura was laying there, a bandage wrapped around his head and several other places. He had breathing mask on and a heart monitor by his side. He looked so peaceful that if you took the hospital scene away you'd think he was sleeping.

'_He looks so peaceful, so different from what I normally see him.' _Marik thought, he never saw Bakura with anything but a scowl or a smirk, maybe the occasional neutral.

Marik walked over to the bed and sat down at one of the chairs. He looked at Bakura and brushed one of his bangs out of his face. "Hey 'Kura how are you? Aside from the obvious.

Bakura didn't move.

"You Know? You wouldn't let me get away with calling you that if you were conscious."

Bakura still didn't move.

Marik face palmed. "Marik you might as well be talking to a brick wall." He moved his hand to his mouth. "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this, it's not like you can hear me" he glanced at Bakura. "It's probably because I haven't told anyone this, not even Odeon or Ishizu." He looked straight at him. "I'm sorry couldn't say this when you can hear me but-"

Marik got extremely close to Bakura's face.

"I love you." He whispered into his ear.

Marik got up and left the hospital.

({O})

A/N: HA bet you didn't expect that! I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. My internet was down. Well thanks for reading! R&R! They make me work faster! Please! I even appreciate one word reviews! Just click the button! Make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M BACK! I updated quicker than last time if you noticed. . I TOLD YOU REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK FASTER! . Kk also I want to start a new Fanfiction but my imagination is on strike D: so if you have any ideas please tell me :3.

I'd like to thank seastar529, YamiBakura1988, WorldsDreamerGirl14, 00Midnight00, Guest, and PhantomSweeney13 for reviewing my story :D. *Hugs reviews* YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED! THANK YOU!

This chapter is dedicated to WorldsDreamerGirl14. Here's some cookies!*Hands cookies* Sorry Phantom, Wait till next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, millions would be reading and watching this instead of a couple hundred.

({O})

"-And there's the place where all the animals go and there's-"

'_Yep, this is a drugged up dream.' _Bakura thought. He had been playing along and the longer he had the more he was convinced that this was a figment of his imagination. I mean seriously there on a friggen _Cloud_.

'_Or_ _you could be dead…' _a lone voice that Bakura thought he had under lock and key suggested. Bakura had gotten used to the little voice and actually liked its presents, well _his _presents. Yes Bakura knew he was crazy and no he was not going to get help. _'Shut up! I'm not dead you imbecile!'_

'_And how do you know that?'_

'_If I was dead you wouldn't be here.'_

'_Ouch, that hurt 'Kura'_

'_I don't care.'_

'_Yes you do, I know you would be sad if I just upped and disappeared wouldn't you?'_

Bakura didn't answer that.

'_Ha! I knew it!'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Make me.'_

'_Why you little-'_

"Bakura?"

Bakura looked down to his guide, Mana. "You O.K? You seem to be arguing with yourself" She asked, Concern written all over her face.

'_it's scary how accurate that is.'_

'_Shut up, I don't want to talk to you right now.'_

'_Fine, be that way.'_ The voice finally shut up.

"Yes, I'm just fine, why do you ask?" why did he feel a sense of dajafu?

"O.K, just checking, hey did you by any chance have-"

"MANA!"

A white haired angel ran up to them, panting. "Why *Pant* Do *Pant* You *Pant* Run so fast?!"

Mana Giggled. "Well it's not my fault that you're out of shape Ryou."

"Well it's not my fault you have the speed of a cheetah." Ryou mumbled.

Bakura caught this. "Oh, complaining are we?"

"Huh?" Mana had not.

"No! I'm just pointing something out!" Ryou said defensibly.

"Ya, sure you were." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I was!" Ryou said a little offended.

"So Mana, why don't you tell Ryou what you've shown me so far?" Bakura ignored Ryou's little outburst.

Mana Lit up."Of course! So far I've shown him down cupid's lane and-"

'_Voice? Are you there?' _Bakura asked, hehadcompletely tuned out Mana and was now looking for his invisible friend.

'_Ya, where else would I be?' _the voice asked impatiently.

'_O.K, just checking.' _Bakura said innocently.

'_And you still deny the fact that you would miss me if I left.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_Last time I did you went looking for me.'_

'…' Bakura couldn't think of a comment for that.

'_Pffff, Bakura why is it that you can talk teachers out of giving you detention but you can't win an augment with me?' _

'_Because you _are _me'_

'_What is that suppose to mean!?'_

'_I know I'm insane, you're just something my head made up out of loneliness or whatnot.'_

Bakura could sense hurt from the voice. '…_if that's what you think of me then.' _The voice stopped talking.

'_Voice? Voice!?Where did you go!?'_

Bakura stood there for a moment, then he realized what he did and mentally facepalmed.

'_Ra, I've screwed up.'_

({O})

During Bakura's little mind problem, Mana was yapping her mouth off.

"And then I showed him where the animals are and that's it." She concluded

"Mana you almost showed him all of heaven." Ryou said then quickly placed his hands over his mouth. "Shoot"

Mana's eyes went wide then she smirked. "You screwed this up not me." She reminded.

Ryou turned around. "Bakura I didn't mean…"

He turned around to see that Bakura wasn't paying attention at all. At first Ryou was relieved then he realized that Bakura was making all these weird facile expressions, from scowling to smirking to even _pouting._

"…That…"

Mana looked over. "He's doing again."

Ryou was confused. "What do you mean? "Again""

"He was doing that a little wail ago. That's why we stopped."

"Hmm." Ryou went over to him and waved a hand in front of his face."Hello? Bakura? You there?"

Bakura didn't respond except the blinking of his eyes. Ryou flicked him in the forehead and was rewarded by two blinks instead of one.

He turned to Mana. "He's not responding"

"I noticed." She said in a "no du" voice.

"What should we do?" He asked

"You could wait for him to stop"

Both Mana and Ryou jump at the sound of the voice. They turned around with their eyes wide, breathing heavily and hands on their hearts. They saw a decently tall Egyptian with violet eyes that were like shadows. His hair was brown like Mana's and went straight down. His wings where both white and purple, showing that he was high rank. You could tell by the look on his face that he was irritated.

"Mahad! Don't scare us like that!" Ryou shouted

Mahad looked to him."My apologies Ryou." He then looked to Mana, more than a bit annoyed."Where have you been!?"

Mana looked a little sheepish. "I…Um…Well…Been…Showing a newbie around?" You could see that she was buying time before her punishment.

Mahad facepalmed then sighed. "Mana you're never going to be a guardian angel if you keep skipping class."

Ryou was shocked. "Mana you skipped class!?"

Mana looked down. "I'm sorry master; I'll show up next time."

Mahad looked down at her. "I hope so." He looked over to Bakura. "Who's this?" He asked.

Mana looked at the rougher albino and went back to her normal cheerfulness. "That's Bakura, Ryou found him at the gates"

Mahad rows his brow. "What was he doing at the gates?"

Mana was confused. "Waiting to be let in?"

Mahad shook his head."No, he doesn't belong here."

Mana was still confused. "What do you mean Mahad?" then her eyes went wide. "Did I let in one of _them_!?_"_

Mahad looked at Mana questionly. "Do you pay any attention to your studies?"

She was looking sheepish again. "Well…Yes...No…Maybe?"

He sighed. "Well if you _did_" He looked accusingly at Mana. "Then you would know how to tell the different between live and dead." He bent down to Mana's level and put two fingers to her neck, making her blush. "You and I have no pulse because we died 3,000 years ago." He put a hand to her stomach area, completely oblivious to Mana's red face. "We also don't breathe because of that, but him" He pointed to Bakura. "Does breathe and have a pulse, look." Mana did look and saw Bakura's chest go up and down. "Oh." Was all she could say.

Mahad got up and Mana looked at him questionly."If he's alive then what's he doing here?"

He thought for a moment. "I think I've read about this before."

"What have you not read about?" she asked.

Mahad ignored her. "Hmmm, I think I know…" His words became unintelligible then he looked up. "Mana, how did you snap him out last time?"

Mana walked over to Bakura and shook his shoulder. "Bakura?"

"What?" he snapped then looked to Mahad. "Who's this lady?"

Mahad was more than a bit offended. "I'm a Guy thank you very much!"

Bakura blinked sleepily and shrugged. "Could 'a fooled me"

Mahad sighed. "Whatever, Bakura what's the last thing you remember before you came here?"

Bakura thought for a moment. "I think I was pushed into a wall quite roughly by my father, everything's fuzzy after that."

Mahad nodded "That confirmed my hypotheses." He turned to Mana and Ryou. "His body's been badly damaged, but not beyond repair, just to the point where it can't hold his soul anymore." He concluded.

Bakura was confused. "Huh?"

Mahad turned to him "When you knocked your head you damaged your body to the point that your soul couldn't stay in it, but instead if dying, your soul will reside here till your body can function again." He said sounding like a college professor.

"Oh, so I'm not dead?" He asked a lot calmer than he should.

"Sort of, you're more like temporally dead; you must have gotten medical attention pretty quickly to do so though." Mahad concluded.

"Who would do that though?" Bakura asked.

Mahad smirked. "Well let's find out." He waved his hand around in a cercal till a goldish-purpleish smoke came out and settled into a spiral like a magic mirror. "Who saved Bakura from death and where are they?" Mahad asked, Bakura notes that his hair turned purple at the top for a split second. The mirror began to show an image. It was Marik in front of a hospital door looking nerves.

To say Bakura was shell-shocked was an understatement, not only because he just saw what you normally see in fairy tales but because _Marik _saved him. He didn't even know where his apartment was!

"Marik saved me!?" He shouted.

Mana looked at him odd. "What's wrong with that?"

Bakura calmed down. "Nothing, it's not important." He sat down and watched the mirror.

_Marik went thru the door and gasped at what he saw._

_Bakura was laying there, a bandage wrapped around his head and several other places. He had breathing mask on and a heart monitor by his side. He looked so peaceful that if you took the hospital scene away you'd think he was sleeping._

'_He looks so peaceful, so different from what I normally see him.' Marik thought, he never saw Bakura with anything but a scowl or a smirk, maybe the occasional neutral._

_Marik walked over to the bed and sat down at one of the chairs. He looked at Bakura and brushed one of his bangs out of his face. "Hey 'Kura how are you? Aside from the obvious. _

_Bakura didn't move._

"_You Know? You wouldn't let me get away with calling you that if you were conscious."_

_Bakura still didn't move._

_Marik face palmed. "Marik you might as well be talking to a brick wall." He moved his hand to his mouth. "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this, it's not like you can hear me" he glanced at Bakura. "It's probably because I haven't told anyone this, not even Odeon or Ishizu." He looked straight at him. "I'm sorry couldn't say this when you can hear me but-"_

_Marik got extremely close to Bakura's face._

"_I love you." He whispered into his ear._

That moment Bakura's head shut down, the only thoughts he had where distorted and jumbled.

'_wha…Marik…Love….Hospital…"_ that's pretty much how Bakura's thoughts went.

Mana looked over to Bakura and sweat dropped. "Master?"

Mahad looked over. "Yes?"

She poked Bakura. "I think we broke him."

({O})

A/N: Yep! I'm leaving it there. FIRST CLIFFIE! You're all going to wait! *Laughs evilly*Well tell me, how did you like the Voice, Can you guess who it is. Did I keep then in character? *Sweat drops* Please tell me! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: tell people, how I go from eight reviews, to four. I mean SERIOUSLY! If anything I should have gotten more reviews! *Sigh* Oh well.

I'd like to thank YamiBakura1988, seastar529, Byukio and Richi the Demon for reviewing :D. Sorry about the cliffy guys *Puppy dog eyes*I'll try not to do it again.

Byukio: I do Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puzzleshipping, Apprenticeshipping, and Puppyshipping; I also do One-Sided for anyone not involved in those parings. Thank you for helping!

This chapter is dedicated to PhantomSweeney13. *Hands cookies* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is the reason I wish on shooting stars, I don't own it.

({O})

In a place where the sky was black and it seemed like there was no floor. There was a man; he was tall and well built as well as Egyptian. His hair spiked to look like a porcupine and his eyes where lavender. His wings were black and blond and had a spike at the top of each. He sat there with sadness on his face.

'_Is that all he thinks of me?'_ he asked no one, His eyes darkened. '_I was his first friend, much longer then that Marik guy!'_ his eyes were filled with sadness again. '_He thinks he's crazy? He thinks I'm only a thing of his imagination?'_ he smirked '_Silly Bakura, I remember when I first met him.'_

_Flashback_

_Bakura was sitting on his bed, sobbing, hugging himself and rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort himself. He looked no older than seven. _

"_I'm sorry Daddy, please; I didn't mean to make mommy and Amain go away. I didn't mean to be a curse" He said to himself. He had gotten the worse beating he had in a long time and it left much damage to his small frame. _

"_Why are you apologizing? He's the one who beat you."_

_Bakura looked up franticly, wondering who the unfamiliar voice was. He looked up to a very intimidating man. He looked like he could crush anything!_

_At first he was impressed, that feeling was quickly replaced with fear. 'What if he's one of daddy's friends?' last time one of daddy's friends came over he took his innocence. He curled into a ball. "Please don't hurt me…" he whimpered._

_The man's eyes became sympathetic. "Oh you poor thing…" he started to approach Bakura and stopped when he stiffed, "I'm sorry…" he looked down, ashamed of himself._

_Bakura looked up to him with wide eyes. Nobody had treated him with kindness before except mommy and Amain. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to upset you." _

_The man shushed him. "No, you did nothing wrong, I shouldn't of scared you."_

_Bakura looked up, happiness in his eyes, this man wouldn't hurt him? He started to cry again. Mommy told him that when people get really happy they start crying._

_The Egyptian began to panic and hugged him. "Please don't cry." He begged._

_Bakura was crying. "You c-care a-about me?" He said in between sobs._

_The man's eyes softened. "Of course." He said rocking the child back and forth, Allowing him to cry on his shoulder._

_When Bakura calmed down he asked "What's your name?"_

_The man hesitated. "Mariku, Yours?" _

"_Bakura, nice to meet you!" He said with a smile._

_End flashback_

'_After that I cleaned his wounds, tucked him in and left.'_ He mused. _'When he woke up he dismissed it as a dream and I appeared in his head a few weeks later.' _He smiled. _'I was his only friend back then.'_ His smile disappeared. '_Four years later he met Marik and didn't have time for me anymore.' _He smirked. _'Well let's pay Bakura a little visit shall we?'_

Mariku got up and walk away in what seemed like an eternal place.

({O})

"I think we broke him"

Mahad turned to his younger companion and saw Bakura. His eyes were wide and his pupils were small. He wasn't moving, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

Mahad sweat dropped. "….Bakura?"

He didn't move.

"Bakura."

He still didn't move.

"What are we supposed to do Mahad?" Ryou began to panic.

"MARIK LOVES ME!?"

They all jumped about a feet of the ground, Looking at Bakura with wide eyes.

"He can't love me. He's always telling me he's strait. He's just confused that's all." He looked up to them

"Right?"

They looked to each other "It's not uncommon that people like other people of the same sex." Mahad stated.

Bakura buried his head in his hands. "But I don't love him back." He shook his head. "I don't want him to go through that pain, but I don't love him and I'm not going to pretend like I do."

Mahad had no idea what to do in this situation. He was never confronted with this problem, so he stayed quiet.

'_Marik can't love me, he just can't.' _Bakura stated to himself. '…_voice? Are you there? I need your help with something.' _He heard nothing. '_Voice? Please, this isn't funny.' _No response. _'Voice!? Please! I need you! I'm sorry O.K!' _he paused. '…_please…'_

"…Bakura?" Ryou asked timidly.

"…What..." Bakura wanted to kick himself for how weak he sounded.

"You're crying."

Bakura lifted his hand up to his cheek and felt a warm liquid. '_Crud.' _He thought '_I can't let them see me like this.'_ "…Go away…"

"…But Bakura…" Ryou tried to say.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Bakura shouted, tears flowing like waterfalls.

Ryou backed up and Mana put a hand on his shoulder, glaring at Bakura. "Come on, he isn't worth our time."

Ryou looked regretfully back and they left Bakura to weep.

({O})

Ryou was sitting on one of the many lumps on the cloud while Mahad was pacing and Mana was glaring at space.

"Are you sure we should have left him there?" Ryou asked franticly.

Mahad was about to answer but Mana beat him to it. "Yes Ryou, nobody should treat you like that."

"But-"Ryou was about to respond.

Mahad had stopped pacing and responded for him. "Mana, that's no way to act."

Mana glared at Mahad. "What? So you're saying that he should treat him like that?"

He sighed "No Mana that's not what I-"

"Don't sigh at me! I'm not a little kid anymore Mahad!"She shouted.

He glared at her. "Well you sure act like it."

"Hey! At least I don't act like a stuck up know-it-all!" she countered.

His glare intensified. "You take that back."

She smirked. "Make me."

While they fought Ryou was sitting on his lump, thinking deeply. '_What is so surprising about Marik liking him? I saw it about a mile away.' _he smiled. '_I honestly think it's cute.' _his smile turned into a frown._ 'How is this supposed to work…'_ he didn't notice that their words had evolved into hair pulling. '_Maybe they can help me…' _"Hey guys can you help m-"

Ryou turned around to see a very interesting sight. Mahad had a piece of Mana's hair in his mouth and was clawing at her shoulder. Mana had grabbed the hem of Mahad's robe and was pulling down, a piece of his hair in her other hand. Their hair and wings where all messed up and their clothes where falling in versus places.

The scene was quite comical really.

All three of them sweat dropped and Mana and Mahad quickly regained their poster. "I-I'm terribly sorry you had to see that Ryou." Mahad said in a nervous rush.

"Y-Ya what he said." They both bushed and looked down, embarrassed with themselves.

It was a long, painful silence when Mana perked up. "Why don't we check up on Bakura?"

"But didn't you just-"

Too late, she was already dragging them.

({O})

Marik didn't want to go home; one of the reasons is because he'd have to face Ishizu. But another is because he wanted to stay Bakura.

'_Well, now's as good of time as ever.' _He opened the door and was quickly bombarded by Ishizu and Odeon.

"Marik! Where have you been!?" That was Ishizu.

"Marik, we've been really worried about you." That was Odeon.

Marik could feel tears at the back of his eyes. "…I don't want to talk about it…" He mumbled, trying to get out of their grip.

Ishizu didn't notice his out-of-character-ness. "No! Marik you are going to tell us where you where and you are going to do it-"

The last word died in her throat when she saw her brother's tear-struck eyes looking at her. "…Marik…" She whispered.

He looked down. "…Bakura's in the hospital…" He whispered so low only he heard it.

"…What?" Ishizu said softly.

Marik lost it and stated to sod uncontrollably. "B-Bakura's i-in t-the h-hospital!" He blurted out.

Her eyes became worried and sympathetic, while Bakura isn't her favorite person in the world, she didn't want him to die. (A/N: I'm sick and tired of all the fics where she wants the worst for Bakura, so this one is different.) "Here Marik." She opened her arms in a comforting jester.

Marik quickly accepted the offer and cried.

({O})

I Updated! *Bows to all the applauses* Thank you, Thank you all. O.K! I know Mahad would never get into a fight like that but tough, it's Fanfiction. Who saw a mile away that Mariku was the voice? What did you think of Mahad and Mana's fight scene? Did you think Bakura was OOC in this chapter *Sweat drop* Well, R&R!


	5. Authors note

Sorry for not updating in a while but as you can obviously see I DESPERATLY NEED A BETA! I will not be posting any chapters' until I get one. Sorry if I seem like a spoiled child here but it would be better for all of us if I had one. But I've all ready sent a request to someone! So… Ya!

Anyway, in the words of my teacher, I need to "Stop putting play before work!" My marks haven't been too good because I haven't been turning in my Homework, so that will slow my updates. I'm sorry to the awesome people who like my story. But I'll do my Best!

Thank you to all the people who have supported me and will support me! I know I'm not that good but people still like this! I wouldn't have continued this if you hadn't! (I have self-esteem Issues) I'll see ya'll at the next chapter!

~Blithe the perock


End file.
